Anari Commonwealth
The Anari Commonwealth was formed out of the ashes of the Anari Alliance, following its liberation from the Sith Empire. History During the time of the Empire, the former Inquisitor King G'llem Harkas Vintari, His Majesty Vintari IX, ruled the Jalyn Star Cluster, which formed the majority of the Anari sector. His consort was Darth Sirena. After Vintari's death, Quinis Asanis of the Anari system conquered the Jalyn Cluster and formed the Anari Alliance, which was later conquered by Iara Clane for the Sith Empire. Later, once the Sith Empire fragmented and Clane's fleet departed to fight the Xen'Chi, Sirena returned and took control of the independent sector. She served as Queen Regent for her son Jace Vintari, who would be crowned Vintari X. During the final days of the Xen'Chi War, the Sage's Destiny expedition removed Darth Sirena's regime from the Anari sector, which comprised the Jalyn Cluster and the Anari system. With Jedi support, popular vote decided that Jace Vintari, whose family had deep ties on Anari and throughout the Jalyn Cluster, would remain Crown Prince and retain executive powers. Vintari made a number of decrees giving more power to the people and allowing free elections for the Parliament. Until Vintari's majority, his Jedi Master, Max Sage, was named Lord Protector after helping liberate the sector. In his capacity as Lord Protector, Sage allowed Parliament free reign. These changes proved highly controversial. Vintari's populist leanings distanced him from noble families and corporate interests, who painted him as a Jedi puppet ruler. They protested his financial support of the Antarian Rangers, a quasi-accountable private military organization. His bipartisan promotion of the Anari name, deeply unpopular in the once-conquered Jalyn Cluster, has been portrayed as culturally insensitive to his own people. Nevertheless, as of 18 ABY, Vintari still enjoyed significant popularity among the lower classes. Government Structure Monarchy of Anari The Monarch of Anari is the commander of the Anari military and executive of the commonwealth. He has the power to veto motions in Parliament that only have a slim majority, effectively throwing it back in order to gain a more respectable two thirds majority. In addition, the Monarch may propose action and call an immediate vote on a resolution. The current Monarch is Crown Prince Jace Vintari. Parliament The Parliament of Anari is the main governing body of Anari. The Parliment can create laws and vote upon matters of succession. Parliament is made up of two groups, the large House of Commons, and the smaller House of Lords. Under Jace Vintari's rule, the House of Lords fills a largely symbolic role, and is often exploited for private interests. The sector's noble houses agree on little, apart from delaying the actions of the House of Commons. Every planet in the Commonwealth is entitled to a minimum of two Members of Parliament, with further members chosen from planets based on population. Court of High Justice The Court is appointed by the King or Prince of Anari, and confirmed by Parliament. The Court of High Justice is charged with maintaining and enforcing the laws as set down by the Prince and Parliament. Commonwealth Armed Forces Home Guard The Home Guard is the centralized military of the Anari Commonwealth. Anari Royal Guard The Anari Royal Guard is the division of the Home Guard tasked as the personal bodyguard of Prince Vintari. Planetary Guard These are local planetary defense forces and armed forces of the noble families who rule the Jalyn Star Cluster. In theory, and in numbers, this force matches that of the Home Guard, but their training and equipment are inferior to those of the Home Guard. Planets Anari: Capital of the Anari Commonwealth and the leader in the region's economy. Its capital city was destroyed by heavy weapons and Force-users during Iara Clane's invasion, resulting in a cracking of tectonic plates. The ruined city now sits at an angle to the surface, and is home to scavengers and survivors of all kinds. However, the planet has dozens of other large cities, its economy is robust, and its average quality of life is high. The citizens belong to the galactic standard milieu of species, though it does boast an unusually high concentration of Vahla. Ossus: Part of the Anari Commonwealth, represented by two Members of Parliament. One of the members of Parliament is a representative of the Jedi Council; the other is an Ysanna tribesperson. Much of Ossus is inhospitable wilderness, but several years of reclamation efforts have drastically improved the planet's ecosystem, to the point where the Jedi Temple is surrounded by miles of relatively young forest. Jalyn: The world for which the Jalyn star cluster was named. Jalyn is a peaceful planet that nominally supports the Prince of Anari and the Commonwealth. However, the fanatical Jalyn Liberation Army is based on the planet where they perform acts of terrorism against loyalist citizens. This group has roots in the original guerrilla campaign against Quinis Asanis's invasion, and its leaders claim to have successfully assassinated members of the Detori Order. These Jalyn nationalists have, at times, cooperated with various Sith Empire regimes. Iara Clane's invasion of the sector was predicated upon simultaneous uprisings in the Jalyn Cluster. Arn Wi: A pastoral world noted for its rolling fields and rural communities. The planet's lush fields are littered with livestock and farmlands. Politically, Arn Wi is conservative, peaceful and isolationist. Elysium: Home of the elite Elysian First Skyborne, and also the premier training center for the Antarian Rangers. Areas around the main habitation were strip mined by Sith forces during the occupation. Elysium as a whole is utterly devoted to Prince Vintari, whose family has many connections to the planet. Heskirr: An industrialized and wealthy world that has been heavily strip-mined. Heskirr sits on the border of Sith space, and was quickly conquered by Clane's forces. Many of the citizens and nobles of the planet remember the profits of Sith rule fondly. The Sith Empire maintains a strict public hands-off policy on Heskirr, because it cannot afford to be seen to encroach on Anari territory. Sith diplomats never visit, and Anari counter-espionage forces report almost zero contact with Sith agents. Heskirr is home to a significant Antarian Ranger base. Sabii: A barren volcanic planet which has been the source of many conflicts. It was the location of the Detori Order's Twilight Praxeum, a series of alchemical domes that kept out lethal wildlife. Its population is negligible, confined to various small research and navigation stations. The former location of the Twilight Praxeum has been bombarded from orbit and re-excavated. Dozens of Darksiders have been killed there over the years, and the location is strong in the Dark Side of the Force. Imhotep: One of the prize worlds of the Anari Sector, well-balanced between pastoral agriculture and beautiful urban architecture. Quinis Asanis maintained a vacation home here, a facility which included secret cloning experiments, such as the one that produced Rave. Omandrake: The Metellos to Anari's Coruscant, Omandrake is heavily industrialized and ecologically destroyed. Its population includes enclaves of Barabels, Trandoshans and Ghostlings. The planet remembers massacres carried out by Detori operatives such as Lyn-Char Beorht less than ten years ago, and the populace has little love for Force-users.